merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Round Table
The Knights of the Round Table are a sub-order of the Knights of Camelot, created by Prince Arthur Pendragon. Their first appearance was in The Coming of Arthur: Part Two. '' The Knights of the Round Table are loyal to their leader and lord, King Arthur, as well as to the people of Camelot. They are especially loyal to the three non-knight members of the Round Table: the incognito sorcerer Merlin, whom they treat as a beloved but foolish younger brother, Queen Guinevere Pendragon, their trusted friend and moral compass, and the physician Gaius, their respected elder and advisor. Their enemies are Morgana and those who wish to harm Camelot. History 'Creation' Fleeing from Morgana's immortal army in Camelot, Arthur led a group of outlaws, consisting of Merlin, Gaius, Guinevere, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Leon, to the Castle of the Kings. The Elyann.jpg|Sir Elyan; brother of Queen Guinevere and brother-in-law of King Arthur 81463274.jpg|Sir Leon; Arthur's second in command and an original Knight of Camelot Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-16h36m36s235.png|Sir Lancelot; Friend of Arthur and Merlin and former flame of Guinevere Gwaine being awesome.jpg|Sir Gwaine; Friend of Arthur and Merlin Percival promoto.jpeg|Sir Percival; Friend of Lancelot and loyal knight of King Arthur A.jpg|Arthur; Founder of the Knights of the Round Table, brother-in-law of Sir Elyan and husband of Gwen Knights of the Round Table.jpg|Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Arthur, Elyan, Percival 21-2.jpeg|The Knights feast 2-1.jpeg Firer.jpeg Merlin312.jpg group uncovered the Round Table, around which the old kings of Camelot would hold court. Sitting around a round table insured that no man was afforded greater importance than another, reflecting the Kings' deep belief in equality in all things. The group spent one evening together around the round table, during which Arthur offered everyone a choice as to whether to accompany him on a coup to seize back Camelot. Everyone accepted his offer. In a gesture of gratitude and respect for them all, Arthur knighted Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan, breaking the Knights' Code's prohibition on commoners becoming knights. This gesture proved to all those at the Round Table that Arthur believed in the ways of the old Kings and old Albion. The four new knights, along with Arthur and Leon, who were already knights of Camelot, became the Knights of the Round Table. 'Taking Camelot Back' The knights and Merlin returned to Camelot, armed with Arthur and Merlin's knowledge of the citadel and (unknown to all except Merlin and Lancelot), Excalibur, a sword capable of killing the dead (which the immortals had inadvertently become). The group then split up, Lancelot and Merlin heading to the Cup of Life to empty it of blood, and the rest heading to the dungeons to free the king. Merlin and Lancelot were successful in their quest, with help from Gaius (who had followed them and stopped Morgause killing Merlin), destroying the army. ' The Dorocha's Attack Camelot''' Over a year after Morgana's betrayal, peace was restored to Camelot, although Arthur took over the kingdom as Uther was still broken due to Morgana's betrayal and had help from his uncle Agravaine who was secretly loyal to Morgana although Arthur was unaware of that. Meanwhile, Morgana attempted to take revenge on Camelot again by tearing open the veil between the living world and the spirit world, and summoning creatures known as the Dorocha. The Dorocha started killing people across a village and Camelot and they could not be defeated but fire and light could repel them. Arthur learned from Gaius that the only way to defeat the Dorocha would be to make a sacrifice. Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin leave for the Isle of the Blessed. Lancelot continually encourages Merlin to leave and protect himself, but Merlin refuses. The group gets a fire going and Arthur and Merlin go collect more firewood, but one of the Dorocha attacks them and they lose their torch. The remaining knights, with only one torch left between them, decide to search for Arthur and Merlin. Hiding in an abandoned room, Arthur and Merlin attempt to reassure each other and Arthur tells Merlin that he is "a brave man," then joking adds "between battles." Merlin replies, "You have no idea how many times I've saved your life," to which Arthur says if he ever becomes king, he will make Merlin the court jester. One of the Dorocha finds Merlin and Arthur's hideout as Lancelot and the others battle their way through the dishevelled castle with only one torch. Arthur and the others take a shortcut towards the Isle of the Blessed by going through a cave infested with Wilddeorren creatures and they narrowly escape the creatures. Arthur and the others and rejoin them as they continue their journey to the isle of the Blessed. They eventually arrive at the Isle of the Blessed but are attacked by Wyvern. Merlin commands the Wyvern to leave but more Wyvern arrive. While Elyan and Percival hold off the Wyvern, the others move on and encounter the Cailleach. Arthur tells the Cailleach to close the veil but she tells him that she does not have the power to do it as she did not tear open the veil. After she knocks Gwaine unconscious with her magic to prevent him attacking her, Arthur then tells her that he can sacrifice himself but before he can, Merlin knocks him unconscious with his magic. Merlin then attempts to sacrifice himself but the Cailleach tells him that his time among men has not ended and that he cannot sacrifice himself. Lancelot then walks to the veil and vanishes as the veil is destroyed. After returning to Camelot, Arthur pays his fallen comrade honour, citing that they all owe him a great debt. That Lancelot's legacy won't just be his sacrifice; but also his courage, compassion and unselfish heart. Arthur calls Lancelot the bravest and most noble knights he has ever known. Arthur creates a funeral pyre for his fallen friend, laying out his cloak and sword upon the blaze in lieu of a body. 'New King ' King Odin sent an assassin, the Gleeman to assassinate Arthur, disguised as a entertainer in a circus group that had come to Camelot for Arthur's birthday. Although the assassin failed to kill Arthur, he succeeded in mortally wounding Uther. Desperate not to lose his father Arthur went looking for Dragoon to help him with magic, not knowing that it was in fact Merlin. Arthur agreed to lift the ban on magic if his father was saved. However, Morgana learnt of this plot and planted a necklace that reversed the effects of the healing magic, resulting in Uther's death. Arthur was crowned King of Camelot after his death. 'Hunting for the Dragon's Egg' When Arthur learnt of the existence of a dragon's egg, and the fact that Julius Borden was after it, he took the Knights of the Round Table with him to hunt it and destroy it. The fact that they found the path he had taken, was partially down to Percival who noticed his foot prints in the mud, leading to a cave. Julius managed to injure Sir Percival by shooting him with a bolt, but the wound wasn't fatal and he quickly recoverd. Borden later poisoned him and the knights but they were saved by Merlin and pursued Borden himself. Merlin eventually knocked Borden out, gained hold of the egg and escaped the tomb as it collapsed (leaving Borden for dead), and told Arthur that the egg had perished with the tomb, something he believed. 'Caerleon vs Camelot' Gwaine and Knights of the Round Table later joined the other knights on there ambush on King Caerleon . Upon King Caerleon's capture, Arthur was told by Agravaine that he should offer a peace treaty with Caerleon or kill him in cold blood. Merlin tells Arthur it is unlike him to not show mercy towards the enemy, but Arthur ignored his friend's suggestions and killed Caerleon, causing his wife, Queen Annis, to order war upon Camelot. Morgana allies herself with the Queen, seeking to destroy Arthur and take Camelot as her own. Later, Arthur is told under Agravaine's orders again to end his relationship with Gwen, citing that she is a servant, and deems their relationship inappropriate. Arthur tells Gwen of the news one night, and although heartbroken, she tells Arthur to listen to his heart. The next morning, Camelot sets out for battle. In their camp, Elyan and the Knights of the Round Table ensured Arthur that they will stand by him and fight in his name. Arthur feels that he had made the wrong decision and has brought the war upon Camelot himself, and that he does not deserve their loyalty. At night, Arthur (followed by Merlin) visits Queen Annis. He proposes the right of single combat, with one champion from Caerleon and one of Camelot fighting to the Death for victory. Merlin is caught eavesdropping and Arthur saves him from being killed. Agravaine later gave Arthur's sword to Morgana and she enchanted it to make it heavy for Arthur to carry before making Agravaine give it back to Arthur. However, despite the fact that Arthur's sword was heavy, their plan to kill him failed when Merlin used magic to help Arthur defeat Derian who was his opponent, but he spared him to make peace with Annis. Knights of the Round Table * King Arthur * Sir Gwaine * Sir Elyan * Sir Lancelot (Deceased) * Sir Leon * Sir Percival In Legend The Round Table was the table which King Arthur's knights sat around. It had no head, implying that all there were equal. Though the concept was created by Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Round Table itself was created by Wace, who relied on previous depictions of Arthur's fabulous retinue. In other legends, Merlin creates the Round Table in imitation of the table of the Last Supper. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Allies of Merlin